


I Will Watch The Bees

by Castiel_Is_Top



Category: Gordon Ramsay - Fandom, Supernatural
Genre: AU, Abusive John Winchester, Bees, Coma, Depression, Desitel - Freeform, F/F, F/M, Fanfic, Fire, Gordon Ramsay - Freeform, I Will Go Down With This Ship, Kinky, M/M, Music, Pranks, Rain, SPN - Freeform, Sabriel - Freeform, Sassy Balthazar, Smut, Superhuman, charvelle - Freeform, garden lover cas, i really dont know what im about to write, i will watch the bees, idk - Freeform, mary is alive, mentions of abuse, mentions of self harm, powers, probably, queer balthazar, rain lover, shit i saw on tumblr, sorry - Freeform, spoilers possibly, the title has probably nothing to do with the story, weird au, whip cream
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-04-12
Updated: 2015-06-17
Packaged: 2018-03-22 13:24:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 4,550
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3730522
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Castiel_Is_Top/pseuds/Castiel_Is_Top
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>College was a funny time, and Dean Winchester was willing to admit it. He'd gone to the same college with his closest friends and he knew that other than classes, he would have an amazing time there. Castiel wasn't sure he'd even get into college, (or maybe he just didn't want to) but Dean knew he would because the damn kid had been getting straight 'A' grades since fucking pre-school. Gabriel wasn't quite sure why he was going to college. He never knew what he wanted to be when he grew up, (or any reason why /to/ grow up) but it was all an excuse to get closer to Sam, the quiet kid from high school. Sam had decent grades and lived a decent life with his decent family. He wasn't anything out of the ordinary. Charlie was the party animal, along with her best friend, Jo. They were together so much some people began to question if they weren't conjoined twins. Balthazar was the cocky British exchange student, who had came over with Gordon. He never really wanted to go back home so, they didn't. The tale of their lives wasn't too special, but it was their's, and they wouldn't choose another one for any life in the word.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. In the beginning, I typed up Dean Winchester.

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [The Stake in Hell's Kitchen is Killer (But It Needs a Little Salt)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1033343) by [YamiTami](https://archiveofourown.org/users/YamiTami/pseuds/YamiTami). 



> I have no fucking clue what im writing but thank you jesus that i am writing something that isnt all spelt wrong and about people i actually know. *shudders* o fucking well i hope you enjoy this

Dean Winchester walked down his driveway, this was it, his last day at home. Grabbing the final box off the front porch, he loaded it into the backseat of the Impala setting it down carefully making sure no damage came to the objects inside. Upon seeing his mother, Mary, in the front doorway, he ran up and gave her a tight hug. She inhaled his scent, as though she was losing her baby boy forever.

"I'm so proud of you, Honey. I can't believe it's time to let you go. You do good in school Dean. Promise me that, don't slack off or ruin all I've worked to get you over nothing. I didn’t hide all this money from your father all these years to have you failing.”

The mention of his father sent a shiver down his spine. That man wasn’t a father, he was a douchebag who would’ve spent all that money on booze. Fuck him and fuck the women he would bring home while Dean was stuck holding his crying mother close. John wasn’t always like that. They once had the apple pie life, but when Dean was about 8 years old and Sammy was only four, he became a sick man. Drinking away his life and the family’s money and beating the shit out of anyone that attempted to help him.

“I promise I won’t let you down, Mom. I’ll get enough money when I get a job and I can get you away from here. I know it was hard to get the money to send us both and I’m four years late but now I can watch over Sam. Do my best to keep him safe.”

Mary sighed. Sam was only six when his father began to take swings at him. Dean became Sam's human shield, taking every hit for him and making sure he never would get hurt by the hands of their father.

On a lighter note, they would be leaving and Mary wouldn’t get into John’s way. Soon they could be a family again and everything would be alright. College. Wow, Dean never thought he would make it this far.

 

“Dean, come on now. You call me often and I wanna know how you’re doing in school and everything about what you’re doing. Don’t worry your mother okay?”

Dean scoffed. “Alright Mom. I’ll keep close tabs on Sam as well. Where is the kid anyhow?”

“He’s grabbing a couple more things.”

“Sam! Hurry your ass up and get down here before I leave without you!” Dean hollered into the home.

“I’m coming, I’m coming.” Sam rushed down the steps with a small box of things in his hands.

“Sorry, I needed to grab a few things. You ready to go?”

“Yea Sam. I’ll be in the car. Say bye to Mom it’ll be awhile before we get to go back here.”

Dean walked down the driveway and went back into the Impala, his baby, and looked through his cassette tapes to decide what to play on the trip there.

“Mom, you’re so beautiful. Never forget that alright? I love you, Dean loves you. I’ll visit and keep you updated.” Sam grabbed his mother tightly, his height causing troubles so he bent down and grabbed her.

“I love you, Sam,” Mary whispered to her baby boy. This time away was going to be harder for her than she thought.

Sam walked down the drive and squeezed into his shotgun seat in the Impala.

“AC/DC, really Dean?”

“You know my policy. Driver picks the music, shotgun shuts his cakehole. Get used to it Sammy.”

The lyrics to Highway To Hell boomed through the Impala, with Dean screeching every word and Sam soon following in his footsteps, this was gonna be a new start for them. True happiness.

“This is going to be four years of my life with some of my greatest friends,” Sam thought to himself. “hopefully some of the greatest years.”


	2. I Write About A Nerdy Party Crazy Lesbian And Her Best Friend

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Literally just charlie and jo acting like fuckwads

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay so Jo calls Charlie "Char" its pronounced like the beginning of Charmander. the pokemon ok ok. If you have any questions please ask away in the comments. (:

Charlie stumbled through the apartment she lived in. Where the fuck is Jo? Looking through the window of the dimly lit building she saw her friend, Jo, sitting out in the car waiting for her. Damn, it’s 2:00 in the afternoon and she’s still in Harry Potter pajama pants. 

Opening the door, Charlie screamed to Jo,  
“Give me like 7 minutes I have to grab some old shit.”

Running through the house she frantically grabbed everything she could and ran out the door, shoving it all in the trunk then eventually hopping into the seat next to her blonde best friend.

“Ready to go, Charlie?” Jo asked.

“Ready as ever.” Charlie replied.

Jo revved the engine and they headed out. Charlie looked down to her phone are started texting and talking away. After fifteen minutes, Jo broke the silence.

“What the hell are you doing on that thing?”

“Well, My friend made me a grindr profile without me knowing and this random person liked my profile and then sent me a message which just said 'Bees?' and I'm a little confused but intrigued. That’s what I’ve been doing. Was it you? Did you make my grindr?” Charlie rambled.

Jo chuckled. “No, Char. I didn’t make you a grindr, but that shit’s hilarious. I’d mess with them. Send back ‘Wasps?’ and see what they reply.”

After a long while of the two listing insects, the person finally reveals himself as their good friend, Gabriel. He is constantly pulling pranks. So constant he is usually called the group’s trickster. Sam was his victim constantly so they never remembered that you can prank other people. Charlie didn’t mind. Gabe never did anything too bad to anyone. Minus the one time he put Kool-Aid powder in Sam’s shampoo, the poor kid thought he was never gonna get that shit out. Gabe would never admit, but he thought Sam looked pretty cute with pink hair.

“How much longer till there is a place where we can eat or something? I’m starved and last time we ate we didn’t eat much.” Jo complained

“I’m not sure, maybe if you were looking at the road signs instead of this gorgeous mug we’d get somewhere.” Charlie joked, making the derpiest face she could possibly make.

“I mean not like i don’t see your face enough. Look, there’s a Wendy’s right up ahead. You up for it?” Jo asked.

After getting their meals, they headed off once more. Charlie now driving and Jo at shotgun. They had no clue what lied ahead of them, and that's just how they liked it.


	3. a socially awkward, self conscious little shit and a little bit of his older brother

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> story of Castiel because im a loser and i forgot to write about anyone else

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> okokokokokokok ily ily thank you for reading this even though it isnt really good, any questions or anything you wanna say please leave them in the comments at the bottom /: ALso im sorry for these chapters being so short they will get like longer when im DONE WITH THESE BACKSTORIES

Castiel wandered across the wet sidewalk as the rain pattered down onto his head. He didn’t want to leave his home, especially since he’d been living in it for so long. He never had parents, nobody to take care of him. An orphan, who left the orphanage when his brother Gabriel turned 18 and became his legal care taker. They didn’t even have a last name. Nothing to trace themselves by. It wasn’t fair for them to be so astray. A catholic orphanage, what a place, it turned out Cas and Gabe grasped the religion pretty easily and did pretty good in being faithful. Castiel believes that God had put him there for some purpose but he couldn’t figure that out. Not yet. 

There was a lady that worked at the orphanage, her name was Jody, she would tell Castiel stories about her friend, Bobby. He knew a lot about old mythology and he was very smart. She said that one day she might be able to show him Bobby, but she stopped coming to the orphanage right around when Gabriel was right around 15. 

They went to a public school and hung around the same group of friends. Cas was two years younger than Gabriel but that kid was so damn smart he jumped ahead into his brother’s grade. Gabe would never stop wondering where that kid got his brains from. 

The rain pounded harder and harder and the water started to make the grey shirt cling to Castiel’s chest. The rain was something he could always rely on, the rain being there for him was something he needed. Something he could see a constant in his life. After walking around a bit, Cas walked into the front door, shook his hair so small droplets flung across the room as he stripped himself of his shirt, grabbing a towel off of the coat hangers and rubbing down his pants before walking down the floor and going into the bathroom and taking a shower. More water, happier Castiel.

After a long shower and a load of laundry Cas figured it was about time he should start packing for college. What an awful place? He wouldn’t miss his old high school but it was still difficult that he had to leave his home town and go somewhere else? What if he wouldn’t see Dean in college? Dean was one of his only close friends. He couldn’t trust anyone else. They had knew each other since they were in kindergarten and the thought of being away from him for too long hurts him to even think about. 

Sweeping the photos off of his dresser and putting them away into boxes felt wrong. Pausing to look for a moment for a graduation photo, all of his closest friends. Balthazar, Gordon, Charlie, Gabe, Jo, Sam, and finally Dean. This was a picture he’d want to remember forever, and he would.


	4. Gordon is a fucking fucky fuck but Balthazar dosen’t care

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> GORDON AND BALTHAZAR IT GOOD

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> comment below and if u like it do the thingy for the like thingy ok ok ily bby
> 
> ALSO 
> 
> EH ISNT ONLY FOR CANADA

Gordon, in the midst of an argument with yet another chef, side-eyes Balthazar from across the restaurant. The owner was trying to kick him out because Balthazar hadn’t shown up yet. Thinking that he was taking up tables for more customers and he hadn’t gotten an order from table 21 in about two hours.

“Come over here before this asswhipe kicks us out of this fucking restaurant.”

Wide-eyed, Balthazar walked towards the table, sat down peacefully, while the other two were standing ranging in anger.

“Do you guys serve coke or pepsi products?” He asked.

“Pepsi. I’ll send a waiter out.” The chef sneered as he walked away from the table knowing he was defeated by the guy.

“Fucking asswhipe called me a faggot and thought you were my boyfriend. Can’t a guy take his friend out for a nice night before they go to college?” 

“I’m not sure. With all this swearing and that top you look like a raging homosexual to me.”

“Fucking dickwad.” Gordon joked, lightly punching Balthazar’s shoulder. The movement made him awkwardly reach across the table. Balthazar chuckled.

“You know you love me. Seriously when is this waiter coming out? If that chef spits in our food I won’t pay for this.”

At that moment, the waitress walked out, a pretty girl with green eyes and pink hair. 

“Hi, my name is Aquafina, but you may call me Aqua, and I will be serving you today. Can I start you off with any drinks?”

“Yes please, we’ll both have waters. Thank you.”

“Never seen people as polite as you two, I’ll have your drinks right out.” She walked away from the table.

“She’s pretty nice looking, eh?” Gordon said.

Balthazar scoffed, he wouldn’t understand the attraction to girls. He had to play along though, this closet has a lot of boxes in it, if you know what I mean.

“Uhm, sure. She’s not really my type but she is pretty cute I guess.”

“You say that to all girls, bloody hell. Do you even have a type? Or do you choose with your fucking eyes closed?” 

“I’m n-not sure...let’s just get off the topic of girls. Graduation? I can’t believe we’re going to fucking college already like what the hell?”

Aqua comes back and sets down two waters, each with a lemon wedge on the side. 

“Are you two ready to order and would you like any appetizers to start you off?” Aquafina asked. 

Gordon and Balthazar looked at each other and nodded.

“Uhm, no thank you. I’ll have the 9oz sirloin done medium well, with a side of mashed potatoes and steamed broccoli.” 

“And what would you like?”

“I’ll have the…..salmon steak with mashed potatoes and broccoli.” said Gordon.

“Alright, I’ll have your orders out in a jiffy!” Aqua said, and with that she walked into the big swinging kitchen doors. 

The setting was perfect, well almost perfect. Their old favorite jams hummed above the hanging lights of the restaurant. An amazing place to talk was right there, but they didn’t say a word. Silence filled the air while you could hear high pitched giggling from surrounding tables. Balthazar fiddled with this water, not being able to bring himself to drink it. After about fifteen minutes, Gordon broke the silence.

“We should’ve gotten the appetizers. I’m starved. What’s taking so long? They gotta kill it first?” he sneered.

“Seems probable. I’ve been to these places and there is sure some long ass waiting times.”

They both laughed and then Aqua came around again.

“Sorry for the wait, Here is the sirloin and the salmon. Hope you enjoy.”

“Thank you.” They both said in unison.

After dinner, they loaded into Gordon’s car and went back to their apartment and started packing up for college. 

“That was a close call tonight.” Balthazar whispered to himself. For the two of them, college was going to be a time of discovery.


	5. Gabriel has some deep thoughts and i cry because idk how to express them

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> GABRIEL N SHIT U MUTHAFUCKER HAVE FUN BEEOTCH

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had first titled this as Gabriel n shit this chapter better be longer than sam’s hair but i decided not to. do the thing n shit thx boo ily

Gabriel began to think back to the past. He had blurry memories of his childhood. He had no memory of his parents, their genders or anything about them. When they dumped their little three year old and their newborn off at the step of a catholic orphanage speaks volumes to Gabe. Either they were dicks who had that one orphanage in town, or poor faithful people who couldn’t take care of their children. 

Another thing that bothered Gabriel, was his name. Nothing was written on papers and his parents never gave the damn kids names. The orphanage had to name the kids. So, the first thing they do is hit a book full of angels and boom, the new kids names. Of course he would become Gabriel, an archangel he knew nothing about. That wasn’t what really bothered him though.

He didn’t have a pretty good, well, let’s just say liking for the place. Neither did anyone else there, but they were thankful the days of nuns were over. It was just the way that they were treated. They still went to school, they still looked like normal kids. The only difference is that they don’t have parents. It isn’t that hard to fathom.  
Gabriel tried to take Castiel and leave one day but a cop car pulled up and brought them back and they didn’t have toys for a week. Castiel was only 5 years old, he didn’t like it. It was the only home they ever knew. They couldn’t try to leave it any more. At least Gabe was going to be old enough to go to college with his brother, and when they graduate, bam. They were home free, bitches.

Looking down, he packed the last bit of the little clothing he had on top of the plain white sheets he slept on for years. He hadn’t liked some of the peoples views here, especially the homophobic views, even though half of those kids wouldn’t know straight if you hit them in the face with it and beat them over and over.

Gabe’s best friend was a little nerdy kid named Sam Winchester. He spent most of his time being quiet or talking to his brother. When Gabe would prank him, he would never flinch. Gabe does remember something that stood out to him though. In the middle of his 6th grade year Gabe pulled a prank on Dean which he flinched the hardest that Gabe had ever seen on anyone. He started looking out for Dean and leaving encouraging notes in his locker, because that was the kind of person Gabe was. 

Running out and finding the car with his and Cas’s distributed numbers on it, he lightly places his box adjacent to his brother’s. Damn, he couldn’t wait to get out of there.   
“Imagine all the things I could do to Sammy now. All those pranks, I do believe I packed some Kool-Aid though.” Gabe muttered to himself. Sam was a cute little guy. Gabe was pretty sure he was bisexual, but Sam hasn’t ever showed any interest in anybody in all the years he knew him. Don’t even get him started on his brother, Cas had the most obvious crush on their friend Dean. The kid would ever admit it though. Gabe never said anything, if he wanted him to know he would say something.

“Gabe, you there?” Cas asked. “Thank God, I’ve been searching for you everywhere. You ready to go? I’ve got all my stuff all loaded and such. Wanna head out?”  
Gabe ruffled Cas’s hair and smiled at him when he scrunched his nose.   
“Sure baby bro, I’m ready to go. Hop in on shotgun.” Gabe said smiling.  
College was a chance to get away from their old problems, and it was going to do just that.


	6. Hotel shit n shit

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean, Cas, Gabe, and Sam are at a fucking hotel.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I HOPE U ENJOY THIS and stuff i worked hard please leave a comment and a kudos if you enjoyed
> 
>  
> 
> I love u all have a very good day

Castiel woke up groggily and wiped his eyes as he stretched. He was packing up and leaving with Dean. They both decided to take a night off and rent a hotel room. Trading people was necessary, mostly because Dean’s rock and roll music was making it hard for Sam to relax. Even though they both jammed out to “Dead or Alive”. Gabriel annoyed the fuck out of Cas though. “Stop being such an assbutt and repeatedly playing that Alanis Morissette song,” he would say “it’s getting quite annoying. Yes Gabriel I will knock you to the floor, and no you aren’t there already.” He was right about done with his brother. After that ordeal, Dean called Cas.  
“We’ll check in soon okay?” Cas spoke into his cellular device to Dean. Dean mumbled something on the other line that neither Gabe nor Cas could hear, and hung up.

Castiel looked to his phone, seeing Dean had texted him, well, sent him a picture of Sam. His face was coated in little red heart stamps, a feather by his nose and whip cream in both hands. A bit of whip cream was holding the feather onto his nose.  
“Gabe.” Cas sighed. He knew Gabe would rather lick it off then keep it on Sam’s face. He should just leave Gabe alone with his crush. He had bigger things to hide or to think about. 

Shower. Cas had to do his morning routine. His feet pattered on the tile floor when he walked into the hotels bathroom. This was one of the best ones he had seen. Marble counter tops in the bathroom? How much money did this place cost to build?  
“Please be warm.” Cas pleaded as he turned the knob. As he stuck his hand out the accepting liquid warmed to his gentle touch. ‘I wish I could plant here. It’s so warm here. A ton of more heat than home. It’s so beautiful this time of year.’ He thought. It didn’t matter. He wouldn’t be able to plant anyway. Another day or two on the road was ahead of him. No stops were allowed, other than the bathroom and food. Cas removed his hand from the warming stream of water and wandered around the bathroom looking for soap. He paused his turning when he came across a bottle, or rather a few bottles. Shampoo, conditioner, and body wash. Now with the bottles, he slipped into the shower happily humming. Thinking about what there is to come.

Dean ran into his hotel room, room number 67, arms covered with long sleeves and full of food. “Rise n’ shine, Sammy.”  
Sam could smell the familiar scent of warm waffles. Smiling he opened his eyes to the pleasing look of blueberries on the side of his plate. Dean always got this stuff for Sam whenever he could. Some nights when John got real bad Mary would take them into a hotel for the night, maybe two or three depending on how recklessly intoxicated he got. Sam wanted to forget those nights. 

“You gonna eat or what?” Dean asked, the scrape of his fork splitting the fluffy food into pieces stopped and the utensil clanked down onto the plate. Chewing what looks to be a mouthful of food he looked up at Sam, waited a moment, then smiled. Sam laughed at Dean because of all the food in his teeth and picked up a fork.  
“This is gonna be a lot of fun isn’t it Dean.”  
“It better fucking be. Speaking of fun we forgot to call Mom, and those calls are always the best. Right Sammy?” 

Sam reached over to the bedside table and picked up his phone and began to dial his mother. Hearing the phone begin to ring, he put it on speaker and placed it down onto the bed.  
“Sammy,” the voice slurred “is the worthless bitch there?”  
That voice on the other line wasn’t their mother. Why was John on her cellphone? Hell, how is he sober enough to work the thing? Where is Mary, is she alright?


	7. My titles are longer than the titles of fall out boy songs and thats cool

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the delay had a major case of writers block. Enjoy

Dean stared down at the cell phone on the table. Holy shit, did that just happen? He jumped over to the phone and pressed the ‘End Call’ button.  
“Sammy, can you go get three drinks please? Like orange juice or somethin’.”  
“Three? O-okay Dean, be right back.”  
Sam quickly scurried out of the room. That’s when Dean went into action and started at his laptop, going in and out of systems and looking where the call was coming from.  
“Great, right from home. Ugh fuck. It’s okay, you’ll find her.” Dean muttered to himself. The Raddison. He had to check the history of the people who had checked in. If she were anywhere she would be there. He knew it. Than he began and clicked on the website and then went to work. All different commands and passcodes slipped through his fingertips with ease. “Winchester, Mary. She checked in at 5:23p.m.” A small sigh of relief went through the young man’s body. She hadn’t checked out so she had probably left her phone at home. An emergency of sorts must’ve made her leave her phone at home. That fucking asshole, if he would’ve laid a hand on her….  
“I’m back, Dean. Did you know there could actually be a line to get freaking orange juice? It was insane,” he paused for a minute “is Mom okay?”  
Dean looked at Sammy, using his gigantor hands to hold three glasses at the same time. “Yeah, she’s alright. She checked into the Raddison at like 5:20 or something,” Dean shut his computer and began walking over to Sam. “thanks Sammy. I’m gonna go check up on Cas.” Dean grabbed the orange juice out of his hand and grabbed the plate he had set aside for Cas.  
“Your plate is on the bedside stand. Two waffles, blueberries, a little thing of powdered sugar and cantaloupe. Your favorite.” Sam licked his lips slightly and gave his shorter brother a hug before starting to eat his food.  
Dean grabbed his plate instead, Cas could wait a minute. “So, what are you looking forward to? The babes, or the booze?”  
Sam looked at his brother with heavy eyes and released a frustrated huff before starting. “You shouldn’t talk with your mouth full ya know it’s disgusting. Plus, I don’t even think we should be focusing on anything but our studies and our existing friendships. I don’t wanna lose anyone in our group, right Dean? Isn’t that the most important thing, our little family?”  
Dean felt ashamed of himself but proud of his little brother being so deep.  
“You know what, you’re right little bro. Even though we’ve all been in fights we don’t need to worry about all of that petty shit anymore because I know we’re all going to be okay in the long run. Okay don’t worry about me, I’m not gonna be all party city. It’s school ya’ know. We’ve gotta be good for Mary.”  
“I know, Dean.” Sam spoke slowly. Dean looked at his little brother and smiled softly.  
“Well, I’m off. Gotta go bring Cas his breakfast. I’ll be back soon.” Dean grabbed the last orange juice and the plate with the omelette and strawberries on it. He was excited to see the little guy especially because he was going to be in the car with him for the rest of the drive. Sam was tired of his rock music and Cas was going to kill his brother. Dean was excited. Cas was a pretty funny guy and Dean liked his company. He was one of the only guys Dean would get deep with.  
Walking down the hallway to the elevator he spotted Gabe walking towards his room. A sinister smile was plastered on his face. “Gabe, you gonna tell him it was you with the hearts and the cream or are you going to leave in forever a mystery to him?” Dean asked jokingly.  
“Ha ha. Very funny Dean-o. I’m there to apologize for using permanent marker. I grabbed the wrong ink and he’s gonna have a fun time to try to get that off.” Gabe laughed.  
“Alright, see ya later.” Dean spoke before walking into the elevator and pressing the four button on the wall. He just hoped that he wasn’t in the shower or doing anything bad. Like bee porn or some shit, that kid is always going on about something about bees or other science shit. It’s kinda cute though. Wait, what was he thinking? The beep of the elevator breaks Dean’s thoughts. He’d never thought like that about Cas before. Oh well, that didn’t matter now. Cas would probably get a girl the first day anyway with that voice and those looks.  
“Hey, Cas. You in there?” Dean asked while knocking on his door.  
“Yes, Dean. I’m just out of the shower. You can come in the door is unlocked.”  
“Alright.”  
Dean opened the door slowly, and saw a door open in the far side of his left eye, and there he stood. Cas was in nothing but a white towel hanging low on his protruding hips. Dean licked his lips before realizing he was gawking at his best friend. “Well here’s your breakfast, I-I’ll be on my way out now.” Dean stuttered out. Why was he so flabbergasted? It was his best friend and it wasn’t like he hadn’t seen any of that before. They’d gone swimming multiple times together.  
“No Dean I’m just grabbing my clothes I will be right back out I wanna talk for a little while.” Cas slightly pleaded. Dean stayed put but placed Cas’ breakfast down on a table. It was slightly creepy how similar the rooms were to each other.  
“Alright Cas, don’t keep a guy waiting too long.” Dean spoke.  
What was wrong with him? He wasn’t gay, he knew that for sure. But he knew this wasn’t the time to think about sexuality. He had plenty of time to figure that out on his own.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed and I dont plan on dragging out the beginning as long as it's been so far, but this is the longest chapter so far so i hope it was good for you


End file.
